


Scent of a Woman

by heffermonkey



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Community: 1_million_words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos seeks d'Artagnan's companionship after the Comtesse leaves and teaches him that love and relationships can be complicated things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Coda -S1E7 – A Rebellious Woman

Athos leaned on the doorpost waiting, weary from the day and still damp from the mild rain storm that had passed through. It was late but not late enough for the house to be settled for the evening, the candles still cast a dim glow through the windows. There was a scurrying behind the door and eventually it opened, Madame Bonacieux looked startled to see him, flushed and unusually composed. Athos straightened up, too focused on seeing d'Artagnan to pay her much attention as she opened the door a little further.

"Is he home?" Athos asked gruffly.

"He's in his room," Constance replied, not meeting his eyes. "I – I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

Athos ignored the warning and stepped inside, brushing past her as he removed his hat.

"I need to see him," Athos said simply, a need curling and growing in his gut.

"I -," Constance began to protest but he knew the way well enough and left her to shut the door, making his way through the home.

He tapped on d'Artagnan's door before opening it without waiting for an answer. D'Artagnan was in a state of undress, half reclined on the bed. When he saw who it was visiting, he sat up with a surprised, guilty look on his face.

"Athos? What – what are you doing here?" He said, getting to his feet as Athos closed the door behind him and breathed deeply, like he was relieved to find some form of sanctuary after the events of the last few days. 

He closed his eyes, let out the breath and breathed in again. He frowned, his body tensing, there was a faint aroma, a scent on the air he wasn't used to sensing in d'Artagnan's room. Elsewhere in the house yes, but not in his bedroom. When he opened his eyes and focused, d'Artagnan still looked guilty as he drew closer.

"Are you alright?" Concern momentarily overrode his guilty expression and Athos could have gladly been embraced by some care and comfort. But the scent lingered in his nostrils and he looked at d'Artagnan more closely. Cheeks flushed, eyes bright, he was straightening out his attire as if he'd been caught unawares doing something he shouldn't, even though she wasn't in the room any more.

Athos had to smile. He knew of the attraction, hadn't even tried to dismiss it. Because she was married and d'Artagnan was – his. He barked out a laugh, but it was bitter and hollow. D'Artagnan flinched at the sound, like it was an accusation in itself.

"Madame Bonacieux ," Athos said with a low chuckle. "So, it finally occurred."

"You find it humourous?" d'Artagnan asked with confusion, standing at arms length from him.

"I knew you and I was a dangerous affair," Athos smiled, finding it most amusing for all the wrong kind of reasons. "But she is a married woman."

"She – we -," d'Artagnan attempted to explain but broke off, glancing away. "Why did you come tonight?"

"I needed the company," Athos said with a shrug. "I needed you."

"Just as you've needed me these last few days," d'Artagnan said, a bitterness in his tone that Athos took as jealousy.

"I see you made quick work of replacing me," Athos spat back defensively.

"Just as the Comtesse replaced me," d'Artagnan accused in reply.

Athos had to admit he was right. There had been something magnetic about the woman he couldn't deny, but it would never have led to anything and his former wife had soured any lasting memories of the last few days.

"No, not replaced," Athos shook his head. "And I don't recall taking her to my bed."

d'Artagnan flushed at that, looking away from him. Athos threw himself forward, wrapping an arm around his waist, his other hand grabbing his jaw as he pressed his face to his. He breathed deeply, her perfume had seeped into d'Artagnan skin, intoxifying and intense.

"You reek of her," Athos whispered, mouth pressing against the line of his jaw. D'Artagnan gasped, arms finding their way naturally around him, holding tight. Athos's fingers worked their way into his hair as their mouths aligned and collided desperately. He tasted like d'Artagnan so Athos had to assume he hadn't satisfied her with his mouth. He wondered at their love making, if it was as satisfying as it was when he and d'Artagnan took one another. 

He pulled back a fraction, feeling d'Artagnan's desire and need against his thigh and panting breath hot against his mouth.

"How many times did you make her feel pleasure?" Athos asked quietly, teeth and tongue tracing the outline of d'Artagnan's mouth. "Did I interrupt you both?"

d'Artagnan didn't answer, letting out a grunt instead, gasping with arousal as Athos's thigh pushed intentionally against his groin. Athos recalled Constance answering the door, the flushed cheeks and her state of flurried composure. He pulled back further, giving d'Artagnan a hard push and he stumbled backwards, shins hitting the bed and he sat rather suddenly with a confused, agitated look on his face.

"Athos?" He questioned, a frown on his brow, desire in his dark eyes.

"You never leave a lady wanting," Athos pointed out. "Has Aramis taught you nothing?"

Athos went to the door and opened it, a fraction, peering out to the halls beyond.

"Madame Bonacieux," He called out into the empty house.

"Athos," d'Artagnan hissed from behind him but he paid him no mind.

Athos watched her emerge from one of the rooms, looking anxious and nervous, her cheeks were colored a rosy pink and her fingers worried at her skirt as she scurried to towards him.

"You need something?" She asked, trying to sound like her normal self. Athos had to smile. It sounded as if she was the one in need and he had to admit in that moment they came to a mutual understanding even if she didn't yet know it. The need of satisfaction.

"Would you come here a moment?" He asked, opening the door a little more. She moved closer, suddenly nervous, glancing at the door and room beyond guiltily.

"He's told you, hasn't he?" She asked horrified, hands coming up to her mouth.

Athos reached out and guided her into the room as she tried to compose her senses. "Please, do not tell my husband."

"Don't be silly Constance," Athos chided gently. "I'll do nothing of the sort."

"Athos," d'Artagnan asked from behind him. He ignored him and closed the door, pushing Constance back against it and looking her in the eye.

"My apologies Madame, I arrived it seems at a bad time," Athos whispered, fingers gently ghosting over her neck.

"What -," Constance said, trying to appear in control but relaxing and leaning back against the door with some difficulty to retain her composure. "What are you talking about?"

"I interrupted," Athos said knowingly. "I am apologising for it and I hope to make amends."

His other hand was slowly gathering up her skirts and before the realisation of it struck her completely, his fingers were already flitting over her bare thigh and between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her hand grasping onto his arm. 

"Finishing what he failed to do," Athos explained. "Ask me to stop and I will."

She stared at him, mouth open in a half gasp, eyes searching his for any hint of teasing or malicious intent. Athos could appreciate the attraction, she was beautiful for a commoner, un-touched by riches, carrying a sassiness born of low breeding. He liked that she could defend herself, that she held on to her own convictions. He pitied her life married to Bonacieux, knowing this was probably her first encounter of what fun pleasure could be had in the bedroom. What a snivelling fool Bonacieux was to not know what kind of woman he had to keep him warm night after night. Instead he travelled place to place, leaving her home, alone and in need of attention.

Constance said nothing, did nothing but give a squeeze of her fingers against his arm and he took it as a willingness for him to continue. His fingers delved between her legs and he rubbed the patches against her warm, moist mound. She gasped and looked startled and he wondered if any man had touched her like this. 

"Relax and enjoy it Madame," Athos smiled knowingly. He worked his fingers gently, d'Artagnan had already gotten her worked up, he wouldn't draw out her suspense any further than he had to. He knew what it was like to endure the torture of unsated pleasure.

"Don't," Constance said with a gasp, her hold onto him tightening as she looked at him, a sadness in her eyes. "Don't call me that."

He realised his referring to her with her married status did nothing to help her enjoyment. He moved closer, his body pressing against hers as he chest arched against his, he rubbed his fingers gently and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I apologise," He said rubbing his mouth against her neck before whispering, "Constance."

She let out a soft moan, hips automatically rolling and he could feel her getting wetter from his touch.

"You've never been touched like this before have you?" He asked, mouth tracing a line around her neck before he kissed just below her ear.

"No," She replied hungrily, arms now wrapped tight around him, as if fearing he'd leave her like this, wanting desperately for more. "Please -."

He didn't wait for any more begging, reaching lower, a lone digit pressing into her slowly. She gasped, turning her face and her mouth found his. He kissed her gently, thrusting his finger into her and feeling her hips push back in natural response. He pulled his hand back, aligning a second finger and this time her mouth broke away and she let out a gentle squeal of approval. As he built up a rhythm, his thumb brushed up her folds and rubbed at the hard nub there, feeling her holding on to him for an anchor, desperately whispering sweet nothings against his mouth.

He watched her, her brow furrowing, as if not quite knowing what was happening, what he was doing to her body. He pressed his thumb harder against the nub of pleasure and his fingers curled and dragged against her insides. Her eyes flew open and connected with his, a look of concern in them. He brushed his hand gently against her cheek.

"It's alright," He whispered to her assuringly. "Enjoy it."

"I," She gasped, her breaths coming in deep waves now, as if it took everything just to fill her lungs and let it escape out of her. "I – don't-."

He whole body rocked and quivered, hips suddenly rolling heavily, grinding down on his fingers. Her head fell back, her breasts almost bursting from her corset and she dug her fingers tightly against his arm with a hard grip.

"Oh, oh," She moaned and gasped as the pleasure rolled through her body and Athos rubbed and thrusted until she began to fall still, energy seeping out of her.

Her cheeks flushed with a natural glow and when she opened her eyes she gazed with a satisfied hum at him. Athos smiled, pulling his hand away and helping settle her skirts down over her legs. She stood unsteadily on her feet, a surprised, happy look in her eyes.

"I – that was," She began. Athos leaned in and kissed her gently.

"You should go and rest," He whispered. She smiled and glanced beyond him and Athos glanced over his shoulder. "I hope I've given him a lesson in how to not leave a lady waiting."

Constance flushed and moved on shaky legs. "Do you want me to escort you to your room?" Athos asked her.

"No," Constance shook her head. "Thank you."

She slipped out of the door and Athos watched her until she disappeared into a room beyond before closing the door and turning back to his lover.

D'Artagnan glared at him from the bed. "Was that supposed to mean something?"

"Yes," Athos smirked, walking over to the bed. He reached down and tipped d'Artagnan's face up to look at him. "Are you jealous?"

d'Artagnan glared again, making Athos smile broaden.

"I like it when you get jealous," Athos shrugged. It was a weakness.

D'Artagnan pushed his hand aside and tried to stand but Athos put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Don't be angry with me. I can understand the attraction," Athos pointed out to him. "She is an attractive woman. Every woman should be made to feel how I just made her feel."

"Why like that? Why in front of me?" d'Artagnan asked angrily. "To punish me."

"Not at all," Athos said, hand cupping his face. "That was not my intention. I merely intended to help her, she was in quite the state of frustration, which she wouldn't have been if I hadn't interrupted you both."

"So you, you pleasured her instead," d'Artagnan said.

"You are jealous," Athos smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "I just cannot decide why. Because I pleasured her, because it wasn't you who got to give her what she wanted, or because it wasn't you I was pleasuring."

"You should leave," d'Artagnan said, pushing him harder this time and standing.

Athos stepped back to give him some space but put a hand on his shoulder. "It didn't mean anything d'Artagnan. Not with the Comtesse and certainly not with Constance. Please do not ask me to leave, not tonight."

d'Artagnan cast a concerned glance his way and Athos stood before him with a desperate look in his eyes. He couldn't be alone that night, not after seeing her at the trial, so public, so self assured. Porthos and Aramis still questioned who she was, he still couldn't bring himself to tell them the secret of his past. D'Artagnan knew his secrets, knew the pain that existed because of it and the darkness he seemed to encounter night after night in his sleep since the events at his home those few weeks before.

D'Artagnan's anger fell away and he drew nearer, putting a hand on the back of his neck gently.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked him.

Athos shook his head, unwilling to go into the details, instead his fingers twisted into d'Artagnan's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Just kiss me," He sighed, feeling d'Artagnan close the gap and their mouths connected gently.

As they kissed, Athos began to pull d'Artagnan's shirt from his trousers, and d'Artagnan's finger blindly felt for buttons and buckles. They peeled apart smiling and laughing, Athos was wearing more layers and d'Artagnan took stock on where to begin removing them. Eventually clothing began landing on the floor until they were naked and moved to the bed. D'Artagnan rolled on top of him, their bodies pressing and rolling against one another as he kissed along his neck, down his chest.

D'Artagnan pressed his mouth gently against the middle of his chest, hands sliding down his waist and hips before he glanced up at him with concern.

"You're shaking," he whispered, crawling back up to hover over him. "What is it Athos?"

Athos didn't know. She'd always haunted his sleep and now, back in flesh and bone, he couldn't escape her presence. It wasn't that he was afraid, but like the poison that had slowly seeped into the Cardinal, she was slowly seeping back into his veins and he felt he couldn't stop her taking hold of him again.

"Please," Athos said, gathering d'Artagnan in his arms, they kissed hungrily and desperately and he felt his lovers cock pressing against his, hard and familiar. Athos thought perhaps if he was afraid, it was that this affair, this attraction between them would soon be lost. That they were gripping desperately onto the edge of something that could be ripped away from them in the blink of an eye.

He rolled them over, rolling his hips against d'Artagnan intentionally and d'Artagnan gasped against his mouth, his legs opening naturally for him so they aligned better.

"I want you," Athos growled against his lips and d'Artagnan moaned in heady response.

"Oil?" Athos demanded impatiently.

D'Artagnan reached out to the small table by the bed. Athos reached out with him, their fingers interlocking and squeezing. D'Artagnan smiled up at him, drawing his hand back and waiting as Athos picked up a tiny bottle. Athos leaned down and kissed him swiftly before sitting up and back on his haunches. He took out the tiny cork and tossed it aside, pouring out some of the oil onto his fingers. The same fingers he'd only just had inside Constance he thought to himself with devilish delight. He drew his hand down and met d'Artagnan's eyes as his fingers sought out his hole. This wasn't their first time, both knew what to expect. Still, he liked to see the surprise, then enjoyment when he pressed a digit into his lover, the concentration to relax before he let go, his body naturally opening up to him after some gentle ministration.

After a few minutes he pressed both fingers into his lover, fingers opening him up with practiced ease, scissoring, delving deep, curling as they pulled out and making d'Artagnan squirm in delight, his breath picking up a pace. He was beginning to look impatient when Athos eventually took pity and felt a gnawing impatience himself to be inside him. He poured more oil into his palm and greased up his cock before getting himself aligned, his hand wrapping around d'Artagnan's cock and jerking gently as he pushed inside him.

D'Artagnan reached up, a hand settling around the back of his neck, the other joining his other hand as he gripped his cock. His teeth worried his lower lip as he stretched to accommodate his length and Athos wanted to lick and nibble at that spot with hungry envy. He felt slight resistance and pulled back before pushing intently and d'Artagnan arched, head falling back as he let out a whispered 'Oh' in response. His fingers clung to his neck with a tight grip.

Athos groaned, feeling tightness enveloping him. D'Artagnan was warm and tight, an enjoyable, heady distraction from his worries and woes. They both lost themselves to the sensations, wordless but the air was painted with sounds of their lovemaking. Athos thought on Constance alone in her room, did she listen to them? Did she hear how d'Artagnan moaned and cursed as he was taken? Did it make her moist and shiver in memories of how he had driven her body to pleasure?

D'Artagnan's sounds made him drive deeper, taking him harder and faster just to see him begin to lose composure. D'Artagnan gazed up at him with lust in his eyes, pupils dilated with pleasure making his deep brown eyes almost seem black, a void he could easily slip into. The squeeze and grip around his cock made Athos shudder and drive deeper, the world would be a perfect place if they could remain connected like this for eternity. But the natural pleasure of their connection would always be short lived, no matter how slow their love making and tonight pleasure was driving them to the edge thick and fast.

D'Artagnan was moaning loudly now, shouting out with pleasured yells every time he rubbed a thumb over his cock and hit a spot deep inside which seemed to make his body spasm and shudder every time. His hips arched, his body rolling and his hand took hold of his arm and gripped hard as their eyes connected.

"Athos," He cried out desperately, the end was nigh and he couldn't stop it. His tongue slid over his lips and he tried to breathe through it but his breath wasn't enough to stave off the impending pleasure about to ravage through his body. "Athos, god yes, yes, Athos!"

Athos didn't stop thrusting as seed shot from his cock and painted his stomach. D'Artagnan shuddered, arched and panted heavily, moaning and holding tight, his body contracting around his cock, squeezing delightfully. Athos grunted, pulling out of him as d'Artagnan fell still against the mattress. He got a hand on his own cock and jerked quickly, the fresh memories of his lover losing control driving him over the edge of his own pleasure and his seed mixed with d'Artagnan's between their bodies.

He collapsed against him, sated and satisfied, pleasure heavy in his limbs. Their cocks rubbed together and they both moaned and smiled at the sensitivity, bodies twitching responsively. Athos moved to lie beside him and d'Artagnan rolled over, a leg hitching over his hip and arm sliding around his waist, not letting him move too far away.

"Stay tonight," d'Artagnan asked him. It was rare he stayed long after d'Artagnan fell asleep, they had to be careful, especially when Monsieur Bonacieux was home. But tonight he didn't need to be asked, he needed the closeness and comfort d'Artagnan gave him.

"I will," He confirmed, pressing a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead. It wasn't as if Constance was unawares of their relationship, now more than ever.

"Did you want to talk?" d'Artagnan asked, knowing something was on his mind.

"No," Athos said simply. "I needed this."

"I'm sorry about Constance," d'Artagnan said quietly, lips brushing against his neck and shoulder where he settled his head.

"Don't be," Athos assured him. "I have learned love is complicated. It cannot be anything but that. She deserves some pleasures in her life and if you or I can offer it to her, there is nothing to be sorry for."

"It wouldn't have -," d'Artagnan said before pausing, looking up to see him better. "Replaced this."

"I know," Athos nodded. "I know that. It isn't like we can deny what has happened now. That would be cruel on her. Like I said, she deserves some pleasures. We all do."

"What happened between her and I," d'Artagnan said, wanting to explain. "It wasn't just because of the Comtesse."

"I know," Athos said with a small nod, knuckles brushing over d'Artagnan's cheek. D'Artagnan gave a small shiver, the cold beginning to prickle over their sated bodies. "I'm surprised something hasn't happened before now if I'm honest."

"Then you know?" d'Artagnan asked, looking sheepish, guilt reflected in his eyes again.

"That you're falling in love with her?" Athos said with a smile. "I'm not blind d'Artagnan and I'm not a fool."

"What I feel for you and what I feel for her are two separate things and yet in many ways it is an equal passion," d'Artagnan said, his brow furrowing in confusion as he tried to decipher his feelings.

"Love is complicated," Athos pointed out. "I am not asking for any declarations and I don't think I need to explain to you that they aren't very forthcoming from me."

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to pour out your heart to me," d'Artagnan smiled, sliding closer, their bodies aligning further as they shared body heat. "I'm still trying to decide if you have one."

Athos grinned but poked him gently in the side, "I assure you I do."

"It will be difficult with Constance," d'Artagnan admitted. "I don't know if it is fair to her."

"Sshh," Athos hushed him quietly with a kiss. "Sleep now. In the morning, after a nights rest you can both decide how things should continue between yourselves."

"What about us?" d'Artagnan asked with concern, hands clutching at his shoulders tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere and as I demonstrated, I'm not averse to having the Madame join us in the bedroom," Athos assured him. "But tonight I needed you to myself."

"Are you sure you're alright?" d'Artagnan asked, brushing fingers down his neck.

"No," Athos answered honestly, sitting up only to pull the blankets up over them. He lay down on his back and d'Artagnan curled up close, head on his chest, arm tight about his waist. "But I'm here with you and for now that is enough."

 

~fin~


End file.
